My Home is Full Enough!
by LumosMaximan
Summary: An AU of how I think Bilbo could of responded to so many dwarves and a wizard in his hobbit hole! Hope you enjoy :)


**I wouldn't like it if twelve unknown dwarves came barging into my home, so Bilbo should make a stand for the thirteenth!**

**[Disclaimer]**

"We seem to be one dwarf short!" Gandalf nodded as he counted the short creatures running around him carrying hordes of food and squabbling about to squash into Bilbo's small dining room.

"Aye, he'll turn up. He's gone to meet with the dwarves of the Iron Mountains, he'll be here soon" Dwalin glared up at the wizard as he took a strong gulp from his draft of ale. Gandalf simply nodded his head and settled amongst the dwarven brood that began stuffing their faces, and simply helping themselves to the food that should have lasted Bilbo a year. Well that's what he paid for! The said hobbit was in pure disbelief, as he stood in the archway looking over the badly manner dwarves gorging themselves, he can't help but think '_What on Middle Earth did I do wrong to get this lot in my home?_' Huffing and simply giving up he retreated to the living room and waited until they had had their share.

It must have been ages as he stared into the fireplace, watching the flames until he heard the loud thumping around in the hallways. Looking up he saw the dwarves gathering stacks of meat carcasses and leftovers away into the kitchen. Hoping to rescue anything from his now ransacked home he scurried over to only be confronted with Gandalf, "Gandalf! What is going on? Why are there dwarves in my house?" he gritted his teeth. All forms of his hobbit hospitality seeping away every second longer with the short men and the ridiculously tall wizard.

"Oh we Bilbo-" the elder wizard looked down at his small friend with compassion, but was only interrupted by the mass throwing of dishes and bowls. In frantic panicking he chased around after each dwarf who found it acceptable to use his nice fine cutlery as musical instruments. He was definitely un-amused when they see fit to create a rather unimpressed song about him and his displeasure for people messing with his belongings, of course he would! They're his bloody belongings! That's it no more dwarves!

Suddenly his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the harsh banging on his front door. Stopping still he slowly turned to face the direction of the doorway. Surprisingly the house was now in silence. "He's here!" Dwalin muttered as he once again gulped his ale. '_Who…who's here?'_ Bilbo stared confoundedly at the rough dwarf but as Gandalf cleared his throat, he looked at Bilbo with a twinkle in his eye.

"That'll be the door. I'll just-"

"Nope! No! This is my home I don't want any more dwarves entering it! So I'll go!" Bilbo declared, interrupting and shocking the wizard who was leaning over the table. "If I want my home still in the condition it started in then I better see to it!" Bilbo grumbled as he huffed towards the circular door.

"Well, that was interesting…" Gandalf uttered to himself and shared a confused look with Balin.

As Bilbo determinedly made is way towards the door his courage began to fade as the loud knocking occurred again against the wood. He stood at least a foot away and stared at the entrance. _'Oh for pity's sake! Open the door Bilbo!'_ his mind screamed and he obey. Pulling open the door swiftly he was encountered by a quite tall (tall for a dwarf at least) and majestic looking dwarf dressed in fine, regal clothing, his hair draping down his back and sport two braid open each side of his hairline. Turning his head, the unknown dwarf looked as if he was analysing Bilbo, getting a look of who he was dealing with and judging by the displeased look, the dwarf seemed to be unhappy about his presence…and Bilbo didn't like it. Rustling some courage he straightens his posture and glared up to the dwarf. "Can I help you?" he asked in a simple tone.

"You must be the hobbit!"

"Oh, well done, you discover another race!" Bilbo snapped, surprising the dwarf and to extent himself.

"I-I...Wait what?" Thorin looked down in complete surprise; no-one had ever spoken to him like that, well no ally anyway.

"Could I ask what are you doing in the middle of the night coming here to the Shire, and to extent why you're knocking on my door, to my hobbit hole?" Bilbo leaned against the door frame still glaring up at the dwarf. Now who was making who feel small!

"You're Bilbo Baggins?"

Bilbo simply stood in the door way and looked bored, and after a moment making the dwarf feel uncomfortable to still be standing outside in the cold weather. But Bilbo certainly broke the silence. "Nope, you've got the wrong hobbit! No, my home full enough with dwarves so…goodbye!" and with that he quickly slammed the door upon his face. Baffled and confused Thorin simply stared at the green door, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What just happened?" Well that will certainly teach him to judge a hobbit in a doorway! Thorin turned to the door as he heard the raised voices from inside.

"Bilbo! You can't just slam the door in the face of the Leader of our Company-"

"_Our_ leader? You mean _your_ leader!"

"Bilbo"

"No, you listen to me Gandalf, I have had it up to here with dwarves, and anyway I think I'll explode if another comes in! No, no more dwarves, no matter how poncey and majestic they look!" Thorin frowned and looked over himself; he didn't think he looked that poncey. "No, we want no unexpected journeys here, so you can go back across the lake and over the hill where you came from." The door suddenly swung open and Thorin yelped in surprise as a whole huddle of dwarves were pushed out the door and landed on top of him.

The last look he got of Bilbo Baggins was him standing at his doorway, in his dressing gown, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he glared at the confusing Dwarven pile. "And I'll send you the bill for the food, and the plumbing and the ale! Good Evening!" with that he slammed the door.

"Well...that was definitely unexpected in this journey..." Gandalf ran his hand over his beard as Thorin glared at him.


End file.
